Tabby Cats
by Dotti
Summary: A young girl finds two tabby cats, read to find the rest


**October 20th 1981.**

****

**The thunder clapped in the sky above, announcing its arrival to the sleepy town below. Many dashed for shelter under trees and into houses as fast as they could, all but one lonesome, young person, who stood by fascinated by the power and the fury the lightening showed. Her name was Misty and as she stood watching sky light up as another lightening bolt crashed loudly up above, the excitement welled up inside of her. Misty had always loved a good storm as it always left her feeling alive and somehow stronger.**

**Misty watched the sky, before slowly tearing her head from the sky to watch the road in which she was walking upon. Misty lived in, what some people may call, the middle nowhere.  Sighing, Misty turned her head; her chestnut brown hair falling into her face, to the road that led home. A small smile played upon the lips of the young woman as she returned her thoughts towards her father, who awaited her at home.**

**Lightening struck again, causing her face to be illuminated as Misty danced at the side of the narrow country road, deep in thought.**

**Misty had mysterious, blue eyes that seemed to read into the very depth of your souls, chestnut, brown hair that reached down to her waist. Misty was a person who you could easily talk to for hours and know she will never tell another living soul. She had a loving, but over-protective father and they owned a mansion on a country road, about a mile from the village. The village was small and everyone knew everyone else; you could even leave your car doors open with the keys clearly visible inside and they would still be there the next morning.**

**Travelling up the twists and turns of the narrow country road, drenched to the skin, Misty noticed out of the corner of her eye something lying in the road ahead. Shielding her eyes from the heavy down pour of rain, she squinted at the objects before. Then as her curiosity got the better of her, she walked cautiously towards it. As Misty drew closer, her heart nearly stopped as she realised with a start that the objects were in fact two badly injured kittens.**

**"Oh no!" The cry was uttered to the empty road ahead as Misty realised the full effects of what had happened. "You poor little kitty-cats!"**

**Looking around, Misty realised how alone she was and taking a deep breath, Misty made a decision to save the tabbies lives. She carefully gathered the limp kittens bodies from the side of the road and into her raincoat. Anxiously, Misty looked around but upon seeing no one but the road she walked up and Misty headed for home.**

********************************************************************************************

**"Late again!" Thought the man anxiously, as he paced the hallway floor for about the hundredth time that night.**

**Thunder erupted in the sky above, as the man looked over the lonely moors for any sign of the woman he adored. The rain clouds had drawn over quickly and the man was faced with the knowledge that she would have been caught right in the middle of it all.**

** 'Where is she? She should have been back by now.'**

********************************************************************************************

**Misty sheltered the kittens from the heavy downpour of rain inside of her coat as she walked up the sloping driveway, towards her house.**

**"Misty, what happened; are you all right?" A voice called out from above her. It was her father. "Come inside out of the rain."**

**"Oh daddy, it's terrible…" As she followed her father into the living room Misty proceeded to tell her father the story of how she had found the kittens. **

**"How could anyone do anything like that, they're so young and… And…." Now, sitting down by the fire Misty realised the reality of the situation as the tears fell down the side of her face and onto her knees, the kittens warming up beside the open fireplace.**

**"I don't know, sweetheart. It's a terrible world out there, and people do terrible things." Jerry confided in his daughter as he hugged her closer towards him.**

********************************************************************************************

**The months and eventually years went by, and still no one claimed the kittens, so Misty decided to keep them. This is how Misty became the proud owner of two kittens without a past, but as you will soon find out, it was only the beginning ……**

********************************************************************************************

**Misty, now aged twenty-eight strolled through the front door of the mansion as she brought her father's shopping home as she had done all those years ago. It was raining hard as Misty walked down the everlasting hallway to the living room, groceries in hand. The fire was burning brightly and the radio was playing loudly as Misty poked her head round the living room door and spotted her father's arm resting on a chair facing the fire and not the doorway.**

**"Hello? Daddy, I'm back." Misty crossed the room, concentrating on the fire. "Brrrrrr! It's chilly outside. I'm just going to turn the radio down, if you don't mind." The last sentence was said as the young lady turned to face her father for the first time since she'd gotten home. A small gasp was all she could manage, before screaming at the top of her lungs, **

**"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Daddy!" Misty cried out as she found her dad lying in the chair, his blood stained face and body scratched to pieces. He was clearly dead, by no natural means.**

**The last thing Misty recalled was seeing one of her cats, looking quite smug as his owner fell crashing to the floor in a faint.**

********************************************************************************************

**An hour late, Misty sat in the chair, talking to the policewoman over a cup of strong coffee as she explained every single detail of how she had found her father's body. **

**"I…I can't b…believe it. I just found him, the radio playing loudly, and… and…" At this point Misty burst into a flood of tears and was quickly comforted by the blonde haired policewoman sitting nearest to her.**

**"I know you're going through a hard time at the moment, but we just need you to answer a few more questions, is that all right, honey?" Detective Jacobs spoke as softly as he could and gradually Misty calmed down enough to begin talking again.**

**"So you say the radio was playing loudly, does your dad usually have the radio turned up as he did tonight?"**

**Misty frowned before answering quietly,**

**"No."**

**At this the Detective leaned closer, as though something in Misty's answer had startled or shocked him, but the poker face he had kept throughout the interview remained in place and gave no sign or trace of emotion as to what he was thinking.**

**"Just one more question, did your father have any enemies that you are aware of?"**

**Misty's head jerked upright and her worried blue eyes bore into the inspector, as she replied,**

**"No, not that I was aware of." Here she hesitated, before asking, "Do… Do you think my father was murdered?"**

**The inspector bowed his head down thought for a moment before looking into Misty's eyes and replying,**

**"In all honesty, I really couldn't say, but it's looking that way so far. I'm so sorry." The inspector sighed and patted his hand on Misty's knee. 'Sometimes I really did hate this job,' he thought as the young lady burst into a fresh flood of tears.**

**The inspector hurried outside the mansion and informed the policeman all that had happened and he was going home. Jacobs sat for a while in his car and reviewed the case in his mind. He closed his eyes, before driving off into the village, where the news had just reached the sleepy village of the suspicious death of Misty's beloved father. Heading towards the police station, Jacobs couldn't shake off a feeling of déjà vu he had about this case. The brown haired inspector was in such a deep thought, he didn't realise he had arrived at the police station until the guard on duty had asked for his ticket for him to park his car.**

**'I'm gonna have to stay focused, if I wanna stay on this case,' Harley Jacobs thought.**

********************************************************************************************

**Jacobs bolted upright with a start, from the chair in which he had been seated for the past hour and stared at the computer screen in front of him.**

**"I knew it! There _was_ a case like this one, only in Maine, 1941." Jacobs spoke deliriously to himself.**

**As he read further on, he learned that the father of a young girl was found murdered in his chair one afternoon, his face scratched to pieces. The case was treated as murder, though the murdered was never found and the case remained unsolved, even today. The similarities between the two cases were uncannily similar, and gave the detective chills just to read it. He printed off all the information he could and made a quick decision to visit Misty in the morning before he fell asleep, still sitting at his desk.**

********************************************************************************************

**Misty had a rough week. She had repeated visions of her father's body, whenever she closed her eyes to sleep, but when she was awake she only realised how lonely and cut off she was from the rest of the village.**

**"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Daddy don't leave me!" Misty cried out as she woke up, in a cold sweat. **

**She glanced around the room, shivering and looking for nothing in particular. Her gaze rested upon the lying forms of the two cats, one of who sat up and, looking round the room, bounded up to Misty, who immediately cuddled the animal close towards her. The warmth of the cat eventually helped ease all of Misty's fear away, until at last they both were asleep.**

********************************************************************************************

**_"You really are sad."_**

**_"Huh?"_**

**_"You know what I mean, I saw the way you got that girl."_**

**_"She doesn't know a thing, about the murder," Here the first voice paused and a smile is seen in its face. It was a smile of pure evil. The other voice chuckled in glee._**

**_"The murder _****we_ committed, you should have heard the man scream. He squealed like a pig!"_**

**_"Yeah, like a pig."_**

**_"Cheer up mate, we'll soon have our revenge. Soon. We are drawing our forces all around the country."_**

**_"The ultimate revenge, the perfect murder, and the best part about our plan…" Here the voice chuckled "…Is that no-one will suspect a thing until it's too late!"_**

The two voices chuckled as they thought about the recruits they would obtain and their idea of a perfect world, till they both fell fast asleep.

********************************************************************************************

**"Bang, bang, bang."**

**Misty groaned as her mysterious visitor continued to knock on the door.**

**"I'm coming!" She called down below and was relieved when the knocking stopped as she pulled on a pair of jeans and the first t-shirt her hand met.**

**'Oh well, I'll have to worry about my hair later.' Misty thought, already plodding down the stairs.**

**She opened the door to find inspector Jacobs, with a worried look on his face.**

**"Inspector Jacobs, whatever can be the matter?" **

**"You're in terrible danger. Come with me, now."**

**She gasped as Jacobs suddenly pulled her roughly into the car he was driving and drove off, without an explanation as to why she was in danger and drove into the police morgue.**

**Misty felt quite ill as she passed the dead bodies in their bags and barely suppressed a shudder as she was rushed into see the coroner that Misty recognised as performing the autopsy on her father.**

**"Dr Collin, please can you tell me what you told me about the body of this young lady's father." Jacobs was out of breath as he said this, but managed to make himself heard.**

**"Certainly. This man has multiple wounds to his face and body, but the wounds were so close together, I would say that a cat or a dog attacked him, that simply… Well… Went mad, is the best way to put it."**

**Turning to Misty, the inspector said**

**"Now you see, why I took you out of the house and dragged you down here? These cats are no ordinary cats and were last seen in 1941. These cats are very clever and are filled with only one emotion- hate. It's not very rare to see a cat like that; in fact you see them all the time. They are tabby cats and their plan, or what we can gather, is to take over all of mankind ever since the dawn of time. Everyone thought that comets and what-have-you wiped out the dinosaurs, but I'll tell you you're wrong. It's the tabby cats. They have an almost superhuman strength. I've been studying these cats for a long time and I'm telling you now, any time soon they'll launch their attack and once they do, may god help us all when they do. But they need somewhere to give out orders, a kind of safe house if you would. You've got to believe me, they're everywhere, they breed at every chance they get and they _are _going to take over the world." The inspector had a mad look upon his face, once he had finished talking.**

**"If you expect me to believe some cock-and-bull tale, you have put together about my two poor, defenceless, tabby cats killed my father, for one thing and expecting to believe it, then I'm sorry but you are wrong. _Dead_ wrong. Now either you take me back home, please or else I'll catch a bus back." Misty's eyes flashed fiercely as she spoke, making the hardened inspector bow his head in shame.**

**"Fine, I'll take you back, but don't say I didn't warn you!" The inspector mumbled.**

********************************************************************************************

**The car journey back was a silent one and no one spoke a word. Misty was glad to get back home but noticed her two tabbies were at the window, awaiting her return home.**

**"I'll see you inside, just to make sure that you aren't attacked or anything."**

**Misty just rolled her eyes as she slid her key into the door and it slid easily open. The inspector watched her every move, especially when the cats were near but they made no move to attack. Eventually the inspector relaxed.**

**"Come in and have a drink, now that you're satisfied that the cats aren't going to kill us!" The inspector just nodded.**

**Half an hour later, Misty and the inspector were seated in the same room in which her father was murdered and talking like they had known each other for years, when all of a sudden the radio was turned on and the volume slid slowly up. Misty turned round to see what had happened, clearly startled.**

**"So you say the radio was playing loudly, does your dad usually have the radio turned up as he did tonight?"**

**"No."**

**The memory of the interview came back to him in a flash and he could get the sound of his own voice asking Misty if her dad usually had the radio on at that volume and in the distance he heard Misty say,**

**"Oh you silly cats, how did you manage to get up there?"**

**Another voice was heard, that did not belong to either Misty or Jacobs, suddenly spoke up, full of anger and rage.**

"Is that all we are to you humans, silly little cats?" 

"No, of course not…" Misty was cut short by a second voice.

"Silence! The day of reckoning is upon you and soon there shall be no more humans left in the world. At this precise moment, we are gathering recruits from around the world…"

**"Oh-my-God, why didn't I believe you?" It was the last thing they heard before the cats turned up the radio to drown out their screams. No one heard their piteous screams or came to help them.**

**The last thing Misty thought was of Jacobs telling her **

**"Soon they'll launch their attack and once they do, may god help us all when they do." That was the last thing either of them heard or said, before darkness finally engulfed them both.**

********************************************************************************************

"Phases one is now complete, now ring the troops and lets get our revenge…"

**_"Once and for all!"_**

The End……… Or is it.


End file.
